Remember
by The-Sponge-Who-Could-Fly
Summary: Series of seriously disjointed songfic drabbles.Tell me what you think! I am currently taking music suggestions so review. All ambiguous, it could be HP but it could also be whoever else you want it to be -.-
1. The Rain

Disclaimer: I don't really know what fandom this is from but what ever it is I don't own it...I t belongs to its respective owners...all I claim are the word on the page...thats it! SO NO SUE!

* * *

><p>"Don't forget me. Okay? If nothing else, I want you to remember me!" The tears ran down his face, the little streams invisible in the rain. "Please, when I'm gone don't forget me." His tears petered off and he turned, looking out over the horizon. "I'm glad," he gripped the pillar beside him, "I'm glad." He closed his eyes briefly before titling his head back around to face his companion, "Thank you." His head turned back toward the vision in front of him, reaching his hand, palm up, out toward the sky. "I think," he mused, "I will miss this the most."<p>

"Miss what?" his companion asked, taking a hesitant step toward the other. "What will you miss?"

"The rain," he stated as if it were the most obvious concept in the world. "I will miss the rain the most. It washes away everything. After the rain everything is clean and absolved of everything." His eyes closed again, longer this time. "I love you. I wish, I wish you could have loved me back," and with this final statement the young man took a step into the rain, falling fast to the ground below. With a sickening crack, he hit the ground, crossing over with a smile on his face.

"How can I forget you, when you asked me to be a witness to this?" The single occupant of the tower whispered to himself. The tears that fell from his now deceased companions' eyes now flowed down his own face, the tears creating little streams. There was no rain to hide his tears, as they fell silently from his eyes. "Will you miss me? You will miss the rain but, what about me?" Tilting his head down, as if to shield his face from a nonexistent passerby, the fringe of his hair covered his eyes, and he continued to cry.

* * *

><p>I guess its a songfic...I was listening to Already Over by Red when I was writing this. Go ahead and place any character you want here. Personally I was thinking Harry and Draco, Harry jumping and Draco crying but...yeah. Yes I wrote it with the intention of it being slash, but i guess its more implied than anything else...oh well. I hope you enjoyed it! (and yes if you think it's abstract...that was the point)<p>

The-Sponge-Who-Could-Fly

Laila

Please Review!...Please...pretty please...with a cherry on top...please


	2. The Bar

Disclaimer: I don't really know what fandom this is from but what ever it is I don't own it...It belongs to its respective owners...all I claim are the word on the page...thats it! SO NO SUE!

* * *

><p>He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steeling himself before opening the door. He pushed open the door and immediately his senses were assaulted with all sorts of colors and sounds and smells. Cautiously he moved further into the room, his eyes searching out that specific person. His hand was grasped and he was pulled swiftly into the mass of color and movement in the center of the room. He gasped at the unexpected action. The music seemed to beat louder here and the hand holding his had yet to relinquish its hold on him. He forced his body to move this way and that, biding his time until the hand released him. All at once the music, for a brief moment, stopped and the hand's grasp loosened. He quickly escaped his captor, heading directly for the edge of the room. The hand followed him, and followed by it was the body it belonged to. "C'mon sweetheart, what's wrong? You don't want to dance? That's fine. Hey!" he signaled the bartender, "Can we get a beer and – what would you like?" The man's hand once again found his.<p>

"Nothing, I don't want anything. Please leave me alone. I'm waiting for someone." He attempted to relocate before his unwanted companion could make another move.

"Hey, this guy's probably stood you up. Forget him and come with me. I can show you a good time." The unwanted person's comments stung, tears forming in his eyes. "C'mon babe, I'm probably more fun than him too." In an attempt to show off, the pushy man wrapped his arms around him, reaching for inappropriate places. Immediately, the lonely man reacted, pushing off the other with surprising strength.

"Go away. I don't want your company." He pushed past the dumbstruck man, leaving the hovel he arrived in not half an hour previous. As he pushed open the door, the cool wind rushed past him. With the taste of rain in the air, the man stepped out. The door closed behind him and he stopped, his chest heaving with an enormous sigh. The rain began to fall, slowly at first, then faster and faster. The man looked up to the sky, his tears disappearing with the rain caressing his face. "He forgot me."

* * *

><p>Wow...okay that was weird. This time I was listening to Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns. If anyone gives me a song request I'll make that the next chapter. I had fun writing this. It sort of follows the last chapter...a little. I don't know, whatever you wanna think. The point of these drabbles is the ambiguity...I think... <strong>If anyone has a song idea, I'm willing to listen!<strong>

The-Sponge-Who-Could-Fl y

Laila


	3. The Party  need suggestions for title

Disclaimer: I don't really know what fandom this is from but what ever it is I don't own it...It belongs to its respective owners...all I claim are the word on the page...thats it! SO NO SUE!

Warning: Actual has a happy ending...I think

* * *

><p>"Hey. You see that kid over there?"<p>

"Who, that kid? The one wearing those amazing glasses?"

"Yup, he's new here. At least, new to party's like this."

"Really? I bet he's wearing those god-awful glasses so he can fit in." Giggles erupted from the two girls. They continued gossiping between themselves, commenting on the 'new kid's' shades, shoes, swagger, and on and on, giggling continuously.

In another corner of the room, another group of friends also noticed the boy. Each of them made some sort of derisive sound when looking at him. "His shoes are so gaudy," or "Look how he's walking – like he's better than everyone else."

The boy however, continued walking, either completely ignorant to the insulting looks and statements following him, or impervious to the. His stride shortened as he reached his destination; a young man sitting in the furthest seat form the front, hidden almost completely by the lack of light in that corner.

"Hey love. Remember me?" the young man stated as he approached the table.

"Hmm, how could I forget you? But, do you remember me? I know your type, and I don't want to remember you; I want to forget you, but I don't think I can." The seated man stood and stepped lightly around the other. "You're the type that needs to make a scene. You want everyone to look at you, notice you. You walk around like you're tough shit, cooler than everyone here. Believe it or not, that's a lie. Just stop and listen will you? Everyone is staring; does that make you feel better?" The boy lightly turned away from the other and walked quietly away, back thru the party and thru the crowd.

The aforementioned crowd stared at the elegant man, walking quietly and unassuming-like. When his hopeful wanna-be companion attempted to follow he was stopped. The gazes of the crowd, previously admiring the lithe form retreating from the room, turned to stare at him. As he moved, retracing the others' steps, he noticed the loudness of his steps. The crowd around him twittered like a flock of canaries. His pace increased, as did the twittering, with every step he took. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the obnoxious noise each of his steps made stopped, along with the birds. He was out of that room, his head was pulled out of the clouds, but now, he needed to find that person.

He pulled of his sunglasses, tucking them away into him pocket. He took a few steps in one direction and winced at the sound of his tread. He slipped off his shoes, holding them in his hand. He began walking forward again, out of the protection of the awning over the entrance to the party room. It was raining, he realized with a start. He contemplated replaced the shoes but caught a quick movement to the right of him. He instantly forgot his shoes, dropping them, and taking off after the shape he saw.

Running through the rain, dodging this way and that, trying to find the mysterious shape, the man was abruptly pulled to a stop. A hand was gripping the sleeve of his jacket, and as he lifted his eyes from the hand on his arm, before he could even register the person in front of him, a pair of lips stole over his.

"This, this is the person I remember." Another kiss graced his lips. "There was this really conceited person earlier." He stated matter-of-factly. "He was a real jerk, acting like he was cooler than everybody." The eyes belonging to the same body as the hand bore into his, "His steps made so much noise and his shades and shoes made him look like a douche." The eyes turned away from him. "He walked to the table we planned to meet at." A second hand gripped him, "Help me forget that person. I hate people like that."

"I'll make sure that person never shows up again. I promise." Their sorrows were washed away as the rain continued to fall about them

* * *

><p>Um...It seems kind of obvious but I was listening to Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner. I love that song. I used this song and the word obnoxious specifically for a friend of mine, cause she read this and said i made her sad with all the doom and gloom...so Jazmine...here, happy...sorta...<p>

The-Sponge-Who-Could-Fl y

Laila

PS I realize this has basically the same theme as the previous one but, the story is really different so...yeah


End file.
